Theif to Princess
by crimsonmichaelis
Summary: (**RATED T FOR DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE**) a young theif on planet Vegeta gets caught but ends up staying in the palace. She has a HUGE crush on the prince, how is this gunna turn out - -
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AMAZINGLY AWESOME DRAGON BALL BELONGS TO AKIRA TORYAMA. (is dat how u spell it?) !ENJOY!

A Lost Girl

It was all in place. I was going in and nothing was stopping me. I'm Melony, well as far as my birth certificate says. I live on Planet Vegeta, and it's a dangerous place for a kid, because any adult has any amount of authority over you. It doesn't matter if your related to that person or not. I was abandoned by my real parents when I was a baby. But the place I was left in sucked! People was always tellin me what to do and stuff. I am 10 years old now, livin on the streets making the most of life from shoplifting, to flat out stealing. It's a risky business cause anything could happen if you get caught. It's a hard skill to perfect to, when I first got caught I just got knocked around a bit and it wasn't so bad. But back then it was like getting beaten for hours on end. But now I am a perfect thief and am going to try the unthinkable. I am going to steal classified files from Frieza and sell em on a black market for a bit of cash. He has soldiers because he's tryin to take over the planet. He has already taken over so many and its hard to stay strong, but I know that king Vegeta will stop him. And if he cant his son will. P.S, I have a HUGE crush on the prince. I mean he's strong and fearless and 13! SO if he does ever want to get together when were older, its not to bad cause he's only 3 years older3. But I bet if I get these files and sell them to the king the prince will HAVE to notice me and we can date and live together and he will fall in love with me and then….

Me: MELONY! Melony: WHAT DO U WANT?! Me: its nice to hear about your crush on Vegeta but the readers COULD CARE LESS! Melony: fiiiine, ONWARDS! Me: I apologize audience.

So anyways, I stood at the door of Freizas ship that was landed in the more rural parts of the planet. "_On three…" _ I thought to myself. _"1..2..3!"_ I sprang into action I checked to see if the door was locked, it was open. I opened it as quietly as possible. I made exactly no noise. It was a large circular ship it kind of looked like a doughnut from inside but outside it was a giant circle. I walked in slowly and checked thoroughly for trip lines, lazer lines and any other high security, there wasn't even a camera. I heard distant laughter coming from down the hall, It was muffled, probably people In a room. As far as I knew, I was safe. I walked further and my dirty bare feet made no tracks and no noise. I was successful so far. I had butterflies in my stomach, I knew what Frieza was capeable of and I knew what he made his soldiers do to prisoners. It wasn't like other times, If I got caught stealing a piece of candy I would just get scolded, punished and sent away, I could even keep the food I stole. But this time it was do or die. As I walked I heard voices behind me. I forgot this was a big circle! I froze, snapped out of it and ran. This could get me caught very easily because when all you care about is getting the hell out of some ware, you don't care what or who is in your way. When I felt I lost them I sat and rested about 7 seconds and walked along breathing heavily but not to loud. I didnt hear the voices in front of me till it was almost to late. I remembered a crevis I saw not to far back I could hide in and I ran for it, just in time to. When I saw it I slipped into it and barely breathed. I heard the two men walking my way. Luckily the crevis was dark enough to blend with my black jacket, sweat pants, beanie, long hair and eyes. I was as black as it gets. (NOT RACIST) I recognized them! It was Jeice from the Ginyu Force and Zarbon, Friezas right hand man.

Seeing them up close was pretty intimidating, but it just got plain scary when I did something that almost got me killed….. I sneezed. "*achoo*" I covered my mouth and almost broke out in tears. I prayed they didn't hear me. "Did you hear that?" Jeice looked around him trying to find what made the noise. "Yes I did," Zarbon said "I think it came from over thare." Zarbon gestured towards my crevis ware I had been cowering and now began shaking. "It could have been a rat or something." Jeice said not worrying to much. "_YES THAT'S IT! A RAT!"_ I thought hoping Zarbon would buy it. He didn't budge, not one inch. His eyes narrowed and studied ware I was. Trying to stop my bodies violent shaking grabbed my arm and exhaled quietly and calmed my nerves. Zarbon moved a step closer and studied even harder. I had to sneeze again! _"NO NO DAMN IT NO DON'T SNEEZE!" _ I was freaking out. But I tried to breathe and my head jerked forward and let out a silent sneeze. Zarbon saw this and reached to grab me. I ran the opposite direction as fast as I could. "HEY!" Jeice screamed in surprise. They ran after me and fast, I looked behind me for one second then all the sudden I blacked out.

My eyes fluttered open then close, and then I jerked awake. I was in a medium sized room. It was darkish, and my nose really hurt but I could see thanks to a small lamp on a table I was sitting in front of. I gathered my surroundings and realized I was in an interrogation room. I was cuffed to the table and was sitting in a wooden chair. All the sudden Zarbon walked in. My heart was racing and I was terrified, but I didn't let him know that. "Ware am I?!" I demanded. "I suggest you shut up because you're the intruder here so before you are in a lot of pain I would shut you trap if I were you." He said this with an icy cold voice. I had to ask a question though, "How did I black out?" Zarbon laughed and said "You ran into a wall, it was pretty funny." I was more mad than scared now because I don't like critisizim. My eyes narrowed with hate at him. "I will ask the questions you will give me answers, it's a simple process, but if you lie to me you'll wish you were never born." He wasnt shouting or even looked remotely angry, but one look in his eyes you could see the bubbling anger. He sat down in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes. He saw my angered face and smiled. "I don't have the slightest damn clue what your pissed about, but I would wipe that look of your face before I do it for you." I didn't budge. I didn't care who he was or what he would do, but I decided to be stubborn and keep the look plastered on my face. This must have pissed him off because he back handed me and had a more furiouse tone in his voice when he spoke. "I told you to get rid of that look, I wast screwing around." My face burned, I went to rub it but remembered the cuffs around my wrists. I wanted to cry but managed to hold back tears. "Who are you?" He asked. I gave no reply. He sighed and raised his hand as if to slap me and repeated the question with more rage. "WHO ARE YOU?" I gave in with fear, I made a quick reply "My name is Melnony!" I had cringed my face up with one eye closed and the other one barely open. His hand lowered and my face relaxed. "How old are you?" He asked this out of actual curiosity. I smiled and proudly answered "Im 10 years old!" He simply looked at me and moved on. "Why are you here." My face got siriouse. "I came here because I wanted something." I said no more. "Who sent you?" he asked. I got angry, "NO ONE SENT ME HERE! I came here cuz I could and wanted to see what I could get for money, plus I wont do nothing any body tells me to do!" I was proud of what I said and I showed it. "So you're here on your own thought, no one told you to do this?" He clarified. "Yeah." I said irritably. "Ware are your parents?" I hated this stupid question. "I don't know, and I dont care. They might even be dead but like I said before I don't care. They left me to die and I hate them with every fiber of my being." The truth is I was sad and jelouse when I saw kids with their parents. I used my sadness and turned it into anger and became a thief. I didn't expect what Zarbon did next. Usually people pity me and let me go, but he just simply stood up, leaned over the desk and stared at me for a bit. "What… in… the hell are.. you doing?" I asked. He snapped out of his strange transe and slapped me half heartedly. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I protested. "Little girls shouldn't curse, especially at someone who can and will kill you in an instant." This didn't come from Zarbon though, but from the far side of the room. When the strange voice stepped into the light I was petrified.

"What do you care? Its not like you're my dad or anything" I said this quietly and stared down at my cold feet. Frieza walked towards me and lifted my face so he was staring right in my black soulless eyes. I was truly scared, "So, ware do you live exactly?" He asked casually. "Not like you care, nobody else does anyway." I mumbled. "Well then you'll just have to stay here." He said thoughtfully. "Why would you keep me here?" I asked terrified of the answer. "Well I cant let you go telling people what you've seen in here, so you can just stay in an empty room." Was he trying to help? or was he actually trying to keep me prisoner? I couldn't tell. "Sir we don't have any spare rooms!" Zarbon said. "Well, find her some ware we can keep an eye on her!" I totally zoned out. I was day dreaming about prince Vegeta bursting through the door and saving me, But sad to say it all ended when I felt the cuffs on my wrists loosen. "Come on." Zarbon said, leading me out the door. "Ware are we going?" I asked, and no answer was given. I opened my mouth to ask again but stopped myself. "Don't get to excited, Your going to stay with King Vegeta for awhile. I remembered that the sayins worked for Frieza. With all the talk of planning an uprising I had thought they over come Freieza already. I didn't think anything of my new location until it hit me. I would live in a palace! Like, I would be surrounded by rich people! And not to mention my favorite rich person. Prince Vegeta.

I felt a smile creep across my face at the thought of living with possibly the sexiest man alive. "Wow, your totally calm, usually if someone was told they were going to live in a palace they would get a little excited." I crossed my arms and stuck my nose in the air and remarked "Well I am not like everyone else, I am Melony and I do things my way." Zarbon looked at me and smirked "You and the prince are one in the same, bratty, ignorant and a bit on the wild side, plus you look like you could be his sister." My eyes shot open at his words. _"Did he really just compare me to the prince!" _ I was thinking about his words, When we arrived at a car. We got in and drove awhile and finally arrived at the large palace ware I would start my new life.

Me: Well…. Ummmm that was interesting.

Melony: AHHHHHH! IM GUNNA LIVE WITH THE PRINCE!

Me: Yeah, that may be but we have to wait for the next chapter to know if it will work out.

Melony: DAMN

Zarbon: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!

Me&Melony: OK!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AWESUMNEZZ OF THE DRAGON BALL FRANCHISE PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!

"Well here we are." I got out of the car and stared up at the brilliant building. I walked towards the large silver gate. Zarbon opened the door with a remote. "King Vegeta knows your coming, so were just gunna walk in." He pushed on the door and walked in casualy as if this was some kind of grocery store! I hesitated but made my way in. We were greeted by soldiers who were also informed of my arrival. One soldier said "This must be the girl!" He said this more to Zarbon then me, but he looked at me directly and said "The king and prince have been excited for your arrival." He was the first person who ever actually smiled a friendly smile at me. I smiled back. "We'll take it from here sir!" The guard reassured. Zarbon nodded in approval and said to me "I might see you again but this may be goodbye forever, not that you would care but I see something in you." He smiled and left. I stood there stunned at his words, but snapped back into reality and followed the guard. "So ware would you like to go first? Your room or go see the king and then the prince?" I thought for a second and decided. "I would like to go to my room first please, I want to look a little better before I meet royalty." The guard smiled "Seems logical." We walked on and we came to a door. He opened it and inside was a large room with a huge bed and something that I had only ever dreamed of. It was soft and it felt good on my bare feet, "excuse me, what is the stuff on the floor?" I asked. "Oh that's carpet, haven't you ever seen carpet before?" I shook my head no. The guard smiled and said "Well now you have! So this is your room, theres some stuff in the closet for you and if you ever need anything just ask me." I looked at him almost in tears of joy. "Ive never said this to anyone and I have been practicing for a while, here I go" I took a deep breath in and said two words I intended to say, "Thank you." The guard smiled at me and said "Ill be right outside waiting for you, so take your time." He closed the door and I was all alone in the room.

I went into the closet and saw so many clothes that would suit me, I came across a light brown tank top and some tan pants that looked pretty nice together. I put them on and looked in the mirror that was next to the door. The tank top was perfect because of its thin straps and it really emphasized the curves on my waist. I liked the pants because they were baggy but the sat nicely on my hips. I looked in the closet again and saw some cool sneakers and slipped those on to. I looked in the mirror and noticed something I never seen before. There was a streak of bright yellow in my hair. _"How did that get there?"_ I shook it off because it looked pretty cool. I opened the door and walked out. The guard was there as promised. "You had perfect timing, the prince just finished training and is headed to the throne room as we speak." I blushed at the thought of Vegeta right after training _"Muscles bulging, sweat on his forehead, towel around his neck.. oh he is so hot"_ I snapped out of my transe and followed the guard down the hall and into the throne room. We stood at the door and I froze about 3 feet away from it. "What if they don't like me?" I asked the guard. "Are you kidding?! The prince was so happy when he heard he was going to have a temporary sister, they're going to like you I promise." I smiled and walked forward. We entered the large room and I felt like I was going to die. I saw The prince standing next to his father and he smiled at me! It wasn't a pretend smile either it was an excited smile. We stood in front of the king and prince, but when I went to bow the prince said "Please don't bother, you're my equal now." I could feel the blood rush to my face. I stood straight and waited for something to happen. The king looked me over and smiled. "How could someone so young commit a crime so large?" The king was asking me a question! I pulled myself together and answered with the truth. "I couldn't stand stealing from my own people, Frieza was hiding important plans and I wanted to steal them and give them to you so you could over throw Frieza." The king asked me "Why would I want to over throw Frieza?" I was a bit surprised but I answered "Well because you're a king! You shouldn't have to bow down to that tyrant! Plus I heard some men talking about how the army was going to rebel against Frieza and I wanted to help." The king smiled at me and seemed to approve of my actions. "So you went through the risk of death, just to help me?" I looked him in the eyes and said "yes sir that's right." "Vegeta, why don't you take the young lady, and show her around." The young prince smiled and said "Very wellb." He led me out of the room and when he closed the door behind him he sighed in relief. "WELL now that's over, why don't you and me have some fun!" He got a gleam in his eye, I was blown away. "What do you do for fun?" I asked. "Anything I want!" he said this in an almost demanding voice. "So how old are you?" He asked "Im 10 years old sir." Vegeta laughed at me, I was confused. "HEY whats so funny?!" I almost shouted, Vegeta recovered from his laughter and bent over so his face was in mine, He was about a foot and a half taller than me. "Please like I said before were equals, just call me Vegeta." I wanted to fall over, this is a dream come true. "HOW RUDE!" Vegeta exclaimed, I got scared for a second, but then all was good when he said, "I APOLOGIZE! I never bothered to ask _your_ name." His soothing voice washed over me and I felt like fainting. "My names Melony." After I said this I felt so stupid, I probably sounded like a love sick idiot! Although, I _was_ a love sick idiot."

"Meleony, what an unusual name… I LOVE IT!" I thought back to Zarbons words _"you and the prince are one in the same.." _ How was this boy standing before me the same boy Zarbon compared me to. All the sudden a young boy, about my age walked by. "Hello brother." He said Vegetas eyes narrowed. "TARBLE! You little mess up! Stop being rude and introduce your self!" Vegeta put his hand on my shoulder. _"Vegetas hand is on my shoulder!"_ I Snapped out of the physical contact between me and the prince for a moment and blabbed "Oh its fine, he doesn't have to introduce him self to me!" Vegeta's eyes popped open in disbelief. "You don't mind being forgotten? Doesn't it bother you when people act as if you don't exist?" He asked. I stared up at his surprised face and answered. "No it doesn't bother me at all, nobody's ever around to care about ware I am, who I talk to ware I go. My parents left me for dead, but I refused to die. But over the years I learned sometimes its better to be out of the picture, and not always being fauned over." The prince did something thing most girls would DIE for. He hugged me! My face was red hot, I had never been hugged before. When he pulled away he saw me blushing. "Please, don't be embarrassed." I smiled and said "Oh im not its just that, no ones ever hugged me before, but I like it a lot!" Vegeta laughed for a second. "Well, lets not stand around all day," He took my hand and walked on "Come on! I wanna show you around!" That was the quickest I had ever moved on command. We walked down the hall and to the right. "Lets start with one of my favorite places," He opened a door and I was so happy to see the HUGE kitchen inside. "Wow, its so big! And theres so much food!" I probably sounded like an idiot! But this time I pointed it out. "Im sorry, I probably sound like an idiot." Just then the same boy from earlier walked into the room. "Oh hello again," He said this very nicely. I guess he learned Vegetas slightly unnecessary words quickly. "Sorry about earlier, my brothers right though, that was terribly roud for a prince to not notice a guest. But if my brother were a bit more patient he would have gotten the introduction he wanted from me." His words were aimed right at Vegeta, but he of course didn't stand there and let it bother him. In fact, he didn't just stand there at all, he walked over to Tarble, grabbed him by his shirt and slapped him across the face as if he meant nothing to him. "Your pathetic, you know that?" He paused but then in a flash he punched Tarble straight in the nose. He fell down writhing in pain. "WHATS THE MATTER?! GET UP AND FIGHT YOU WEAKLING!" Tarble had enough, "IF YOU WANT A FIGHT?! YOU CAN HAVE ONE" He shouted right in Vegetas face. "Very well then, since you're the loser, ware do we go to fight?" Tarble thought for a moment then said, "The arena downstairs." Vegeta smiled and said "Ok, fine, go now and I'll catch up with you." Tarble gave Vegeta a dirty look and walked out, smiling at me when he passed. I guess Vegeta forgot I was thare because when he saw me he looked surprised, then a bit ashamed. "Im sorry you have to see this but, some one needs to put that fool in his place." He was so charming, even in anger he was handsome. He calmed his nerves and sighed. "Well lets hurry, Tarbles a big baby when it comes to this stuff."

Me: oh great! Here we go with the _action _FOLLOW THIS STORY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hey guys. Sorry last chapter was so boring :( Ill try and make this one a little more _exciting _

PS. king Vegeta has like nothing to do with this story, i just needed to fill int the charactar section so.. sorry about the mixup!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DRAGON BALL FRANCHISE!**

CHAPTER 3

"Well lets get this over with." Vegeta droned as we entered a HUGE room. It had a tiled arena, and stadium seats. It was like the death tournament stadium, but inside a palace. The death tournament is basically that. Two people fight to the death, and the winner gets some cash and gets to go home to his family alive. The loser… well you can guess what happens to them. "Its about time Vegeta, you bitch about me being slow." Vegeta just laughed it off. "Watch your mouth Tarble, you wouldn't want the wrong person to hear you, plus I don't think you should be criticizing me." Vegeta walked into the ring and stood there waiting impatiently. "I HAVNT GOTALL DAY!" He shouted. "Your not going to warm up?" Tarble asked "HA! Theres no need, I am facing you after all." Tarble was about to crack, but he held it back. Tarble finally stepped into the ring and was ready to fight. "Well come at me, I wont even move." Vegeta was taunting him now. He started teasing Tarble by saying things like "Don't just stand thare! Oh wait your brain is probably still trying to comprehend how to move." And "I think of all people you would want to get this over with! I mean because then you have to go clean yourself up, and cover your bruises so you can look nice for your boyfriend" None of this seemed to really piss Tarble off, but the thing Vegeta did next was remarkable. "Hey! Maybe some physical communication will help your small brain process a little faster.." I thought he was just gunna punch him. But Vegeta flipped him off and said "Speak sign language? Or do I have to spell it out for you dumb ass?" Tarble had enough, I was in total shock. I had never seen a kid do that before. But Tarble was now charging at Vegeta who was to busy laughing to notice, smashed him in his face. I couldn't help it I was so close to the fight that I let out a scream and covered my eyes. "SHUT UP VEGETA! I AM DONE WITH YOU ALWAYS YELLING AT ME LIKE YOU THINK YOUR SOMETHING SPECIAL JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A COUPLE YEARS OLDER THAN ME!" Vegeta had been knocked to the ground. He picked himself up and looked Tarble straight in the eyes. His nose was gushing blood, he reached his hand up to wipe his nose when Tarble SLAPED Vegeta across the face. I was actually scared and wished they would stop, but I kept it to myself because they needed to work out there issues. Vegeta now had a red hand print on his right cheek

"Now its my turn." Vegeta said in a menacing voice. It was almost a whisper. In almost a flash he kneed Tarble in the gut at full force, then punched him several times in the face. Tarble was covered in blood. Vegeta took a step back to examine his blood soaked brother. "I told you, you are weak and pathetic, you are no match for me and to think, that you could even hit me and walk away untouched is just stupid." My eyes were locked on Vegetas every move, I was completely terrified at what would happen next. Vegeta took a step toward his brother who was barely standing. "Damn you Vegeta" Table managed to say Vegeta shook his head in disgust "When will you learn to watch your mouth?" He walked over to his younger brother and grabbed him by his hair. "Let this remind you of why you stay out of my way and don't piss me off." He balled his fist and drew it back. I felt something inside me, it wasn't fear but sadness and slight anger. I suddenly felt this power surge over me and I blew. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I covered my mouth in disbelief. Vegeta looked over at me but the look on his face was not of anger but more fear and confusion. He dropped Tarble to the ground and stared at me. Tarble had passed out, I couldn't let Vegeta hurt him any more "Im sorry its just you were starting to scare me, please don't hurt him any more." Vegeta still stood there and stared at me. "What happened to your hair?! And your eyes!" I touched my hair and looked at it. It was the same color as the lone streak I saw in my hair earlier. "I don't know what happened! I didn't even notice. I just got upset and then I felt weird and then I just exploded and now im blonde! HOW DOES THIS MAKE SENSE!" I felt a huge difference in my power level. It went from average to well, enormous. I relaxed my self by breathing a little slower, then the power was gone and I went back to normal. Not even the lone streak was left. Vegeta just stood there and tried to comprehend what happened.

I went into the arena and went to over to ware Tarble had been left. I looked at Vegeta and asked "Will he be ok?" "I don't know, Ive never hit him that hard before, sorry if I upset you, you should have said something." I stared at the ground and said "I was going to but I figured you two should solver your problems, if I had known it would end like this I would have said something." Vegeta went over and picked Tarble up and started walking. I followed him and asked ware we were going. "Im going to take him to the rejuvenation room and let him heal up for a while." When we got there and Tarble had been placed in a tank, Vegeta sat down and waited. I sat next to him and said "I know this may sound stupid but, whats it liked to be loved?" "What makes you think I know?" He asked back. "Well you've got a kingdom that loves and respects you, you cant walk outside with out being attacked by girls, you have a father that loves you, I don't even have a dad." "Lets get this straight." Vegeta began "The kingdom only pretends to love me because im a prince, same as the girls, they love my money and fame. My dad never speaks to me, in fact today is the longest weve been together in a room in a long time." He looked mad all the sudden "But he always seems to be thare to yell at me, and its usually because Tarble was upset about something." He smiled at me and said "What am I complaining about? Your whole life you never even had a home, and here I am complaining about petty things like disliking my brother. If anything you should be complaining. But you don't." He sat back further in the chair "I respect you, I have everything, money, fame, girls, people waiting my command. You don't, but yet you never even regret it." I giggled "Im sorry, I just thought about something funny, I was all depressed just now and.. yeah" Vegeta just started laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair.

"A while ago, a girl came up to my door and litteraly started crying! I mean she had a toootal meltdown, she fell down crying and her makeup was all smudged, and she just kept crying and screaming. So I didn't know what to do so I just closed the door and hoped she would go home! But later I was playing video games in my room when my dad comes in and says _"Son, I don't know if your aware, but there is a dying girl at our front door." _And I said _"Yeaaaah bout that, I didn't do anything she just fell over and started crying so I thought she would go home but I guess not."_ That was the first time in a while I saw him smile!" I pictured the story and laughed. "Wow even I would do something that stupid." Vegeta asked me if I had ever had something funny happen to me "Well, not particularly. But the saddest thing is I saw my best friend get killed." Vegeta looked at me and looked like he was going to cry. "What do you mean? Now your not talking about an animal right? It was a person?" I solemnly nodded "Yeah, her name was Tamara. She was totally nuts! But she made life livable. What happened was we were walking and she wanted to do something daring. So we searched and decided to play highway. Its when you take turns running across the highway. Well wile we were playing somebody thought it would be funny to stop and _wait_ for her to cross but when she was in the middle of the road they ran her over." There was nothing I could do but stand thare and watch. I blame myself for that day. If I had told her no to playing she would still be here but she isn't." Just then we heard tapping on the glass of the tank. "Well Tarbles awake that's good news." Vegeta said. He opened the tank and Tarble stepped out and his clothes were all torn up. "That was a great fight Vegeta, maybe we should just fight for fun next time" Tarble was smiling at Vegeta with true happiness "Yeah, you really went out! You ok?" Vegeta asked.

Before I knew it at least 2 months had passed! Vegeta and I had become very close friends. I still had my crush and share of stupid moments, but he never seemed to mind. We were sitting in his room playing a video game when the king himself walked in and a smile crept on his face. "Finally I found you! Vegeta you and Melony need to come with me." We followed the king to a room that seemed like a conference room. "Sit down Vegeta, oh Melony you can wait outside." He shot me a smile and I walked out of the room and waited but I over heard there conversation. "So Vegeta, I noticed something about the way you look at her." Vegetas eyes became helpless but then enraged. "FINE SO WHAT! ITS TRUE! I CANT HELP IT!" The kings eyes narrowed "Well stop being a little bitch and man up! I don't control who you do and don't love." My eyes were wide open _"No, no way! Its not possible, he cant mean.." _Vegeta looked at his dad and said. "I don't think its like that. I mean I…" His dad interrupted his son "ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT DAMNIT!" Vegeta opened the door and he stepped out and closed the door. I was sitting on the floor my back against the wall. I looked up at his face and he fell to his knees and slipped into silent tears. "V-Vegeta? Are you ok?" I reached over and touched his hand. He stopped crying immediately. "I have a secret. And I need to tell you." I let tears roll down my face. "Melony, when I heard you were coming I thought you were going to be all over me, and annoying. But you walked in that door and when I saw you I almost died. I spent the first couple of weeks with you sorting out my feelings and I realized what it was. But you always seemed to not think of me like that. You weren't like other girls, you never tried to hug me, or tackle me, or declare your love so I was skeptical as to ask you up till now if… if you love me, because I know now that I love you." I layed on the ground, with my face in my arms sobbing uncontrollably. I got a grip and said "Vegeta, I have had a crush on you for as long as I can remember! When I heard I would live here I was speechless. But to answer your question, yes I love you. I love everything about you!" Vegeta smiled and we were to get married in 10 years when I was 20. The years flew by quickly and it was our wedding day. As we stood at that altar and kissed sparks flew and we knew we would be together forever.

"Well dad, what did you think of reading your first fan fic about your self?" Trunks asked his father. Vegeta stared at the computer screen and said "Trunks you have to much time on your hands." Vegeta was still staring unsure of what he just read. "HEY I DIDN'T WRITE IT! Look on the bright side I didn't show you a yaoi." Vegeta looked at his son and asked "What in the hell is a yaoi?" Trunks blushed and did his best to explain. He must have done a pretty good job because his dad turned a light shade of red and said "People write stuff like that?!" "Uhh yeah, all the time! There are slide show vids of you and Goku on youtube, Their really popular for girls as far as I know." Trunks explained. "Im leaving now because this is just awkward." He got up and left leaving Trunks alone to read more steamy fan fics about how dead sexy he was.

**THE END**


End file.
